Bocah
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Sunwoo x New] Sunwoo cuma mau menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Chanhee pulang, bukan menawrkan diri untuk menjadi pacarnya, kenapa begitu saja ia ditolak? [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [The Boyz Fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bocah

(Tinkxx)

– Sunwoo x New –

an: ini apa? Saya gatau:')

– **Bocah –**

–

Chanhee menunggu dengan sabar di halte bus–yang tumben sekali sepi. Menahan diri untuk tidak merutuk siapapun atau apapun yang ia lihat karena telalu lama menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia membuka ponselnya, mau mengirim pesan ke Changmin, kali saja pemuda jerapah itu mau menjemputnya disini. Tapi, baru saja ia hendak menekan tombol kirim ponselnya langsung mati. Ingin mengumpat tapi ini tempat umum, yang ada nanti dirinya malu sendiri.

Tapi, ia benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Tugasnya menunggu untuk dikerjakan dan adiknya sendirian di rumah karena orangtuanya keluar kota untuk kerja. Dan kenapa teman-temannya tidak ada yang lewat di depan halte–Kevin misalnya, setaunya Kevin sering pulang malam dan selalu lewat didepan halte dengan mengendarai motornya.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Ia menghela napasnya sambil membenarkan rambutnya di kaca halte. Dan dari sana ia bisa melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak keras.

"Kak!"

Chanhee menoleh dan menemukan seseorang dengan seragam sekolah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Senyumnya terlihat lebar, tapi malah membuat Chanhee mengerucutkan bibirnya malas. Orang itu adalah Sunwoo, tetangganya yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sunwoo yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya-tepat disebelahnya sampai lengan mereka bersentuhan.

"Kalau aku masih disini artinya apa?"

"Busnya belum datang?" Chanhee mengangguk singkat. Ia menggeser duduknya, merasa risih karena ditatap oleh Sunwoo secara intens.

"Mau pulang denganku?"

"Aku tidak mau menunggumu di kantor polisi karena kena tilang."

Sunwoo tertawa keras, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanhee. Sedangkan yang dipukul cuma menghela napas. Ia tidak mungkin menampar Sunwoo di tempat ramai begini, bisa jadi tontonan nanti.

"Diam, Sunwoo."

"Kak, ayo pulang denganku, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat sentosa tidak kekurangan apapun." Ujarnya mantap sambil menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya di depan Chanhee.

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya." Balas Chanhee sambil mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Sunwoo cemberut karena ditolak beberapa kali. Padahal kan ia cuma menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Chanhee pulang bukan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pacarnya, kenapa begitu saja ia ditolak? Bagaimana nantinya kalau ia benar-benar menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pacar pemuda manis disampingnya ini? Mungkin ia sudah dilempar ke jurang.

"Yakin tidak mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Sunwoo, memastikan kalau Chanhee benar-benar mau pulang dengannya atau tidak.

Chanhee menoleh ke jadwal bus dan bus selanjutnya masih setengah jam lagi. Menurutnya itu masih lama sekali, itupun belum waktu perjalanannya. Ia harus pulang sekarang untuk segera mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke Sunwoo yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Apa ia harus mengiyakan tawaran bocah ini? Tapi, harga dirinya–oh ayolah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku pulang duluan ya, kak. Nanti aku bilang ke adikmu kalau kakak pulang telat." Kata Sunwoo tenang sambil bersiap bangun dari duduknya. Baru saja ia mau melangkah, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Sunwoo menoleh kebawah dan melihat seseorang sedang mengeratkan pegangannya pada salah satu tangannya.

Ia tersenyum lebar ketika tahu kalau Chanhee yang menahan tangannya. Ia ganti menarik tangan Chanhee dan membantunya bangun dari duduknya. "Kenapa, kak?"

Chanhee gelagapan, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pandangannya kebawah, ia malu untuk sekadar mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menemukan manik Sunwoo menatapnya teduh.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia berkata, "Aku ikut pulang!"

Sunwoo kembali tertawa, tangannya makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Chanhee terlihat lucu saat mengatakannya dan Sunwoo bisa mencubitnya kapan saja kalau ia mau-tapi tidak disini. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Kalau begitu, ayo."

Dan selanjutnya mereka berjalan beriringan ke tempat Sunwoo memarkirkan motornya–tanpa sadar kalau tangan Sunwoo masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Chanhee. Sedangkan Chanhee terlalu sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sampai tidak sadar kalau pergelangan tangannya masih tergenggam.

 **TBC**

Saya sayang mereka berdua-banget! Trainee paparazzi nya yang bikin saya ngeship mereka, pas nyu akting jadi ceweknya aaaahhhh dan suaranya aahh

Iya saya tau saya random banget karena ngeship mereka, padahal sunwoo seringnya deket sama haknyeon dan nyu seringnya deket sama kyu

P.s. support the boyz ya!

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bocah

(Tinkxx)

– Sunwoo x Chanhee/New –

– **Bocah –**

–

Sebenarnya Sunwoo tidak berharap Chanhee akan mengiyakan ajakannya. Ia mengikuti Chanhee sedari tadi itu karena perintah Bibi Choi yang meminta bantuannya untuk menjemput anak lelakinya. Awalnya ia menolak dengan alasan tidak enak tapi karena Bibi Choi memintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia jadi tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Chanhee itu galak dan Sunwoo selama ini selalu diceramahi macam-macam kalau bertemu. Tentu saja ia kesal, tapi entah kenapa ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika melihat Chanhee mengomelinya tentang sesuatu yang bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang berubah dari dirinya.

Contohnya saja ketika beberapa bulan lalu ia sengaja memakai sabuk model lawas saat diajak bepergian dengan keluarganya. Chanhee yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan rumahnya cuma mencibir dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk sabuk Sunwoo. "Dasar norak!" Teriaknya sengit dengan alis menukik tajam. Padahal ibunya diam saja, adiknya bahkan tidak berkomentar, seakan-akan sabuk itu tidak terlihat kalau di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu ia yakin kalau Chanhee memang punya ketertarikan sendiri terhadap dirinya. _Sama seperti ketertarikannya terhadap Chanhee_.

Selama perjalanan Sunwoo cuma tersenyum senang membayangkan betapa manisnya wajah Chanhee di belakangnya. Ia tahu kalau Chanhee sudah tidur sejak beberapa menit naik ke boncengan motor, paham juga kalau punggungnya digunakan sandaran kepala, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sampai rumah pun Chanhee sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

"Kak, sudah sampai," lirih Sunwoo pelan sambil menepuk pelipis Chanhee yang menyandar di pundaknya. Ia terkekeh melihat betapa lucunya Chanhee ketika tidur. Inginnya memfoto, tapi kedua tangannya masih harus menahan motor dan tubuh Chanhee dari samping.

Chanhee mengerang dalam tidurnya. Ia semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung Sunwoo. "Angkat aku ke kamar," gumamnya entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Sunwoo sendiri cuma terdiam di atas motor, tidak berani bergerak lebih.

Sunwoo menghela napas dalam. Ia turun dari motornya dengan tangan yang menahan tubuh Chanhee agar tetap terduduk. Kemudian dengan sedikit jahat, ia menepuk pipi Chanhee agar segera bangun–setidaknya setengah bangun, agar Sunwoo bisa menggendongnya dengan mudah.

"Serius, kak, aku niatnya cuma mau mengantarmu, bukan menggendongmu," keluhnya setelah berhasil memindahkan berat tubuh Chanhee di punggungnya. "Tapi, kalau kau minta digendong, aku bisa apa selain menurutinya..."

Entah ia harus merasa beruntung atau tidak ketika ibu Chanhee keluar dari rumah dan melihat anaknya digendong oleh bocah 18 tahun. Rasanya mau menguburkan diri saja saking malunya-sekalipun ini juga termasuk permintaan Bibi Choi. Beliau cuma tersenyum dan menyuruh Sunwoo masuk untuk membaringkan pemuda itu di kamarnya.

"Maaf, ya, Sunwoo... Chanhee memang gampang tidur dimanapun," ucap Bibi Choi sembari mengelus pundak Sunwoo yang baru saja selesai membaringkan Chanhee di kasurnya sendiri. "Bibi tunggu dibawah, ya."

Sunwoo mengangguk canggung, mempersilahkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk pergi lebih dulu ke bawah. Ini pertama kalinya ia ada di dalam kamar Chanhee sekalipun mereka sudah bertetangga mulai kecil. Dari sini ia bisa jelas melihat kamarnya yang masih gelap.

Perlahan ia memajukan langkahnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kening Chanhee yang tertutup poni. Ia tersenyum dan bergumam pelan, "Kak, kau pasti tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mengagumimu."

Entah sejak kapan perasaan sayang ini bersarang dalam diri Sunwoo. Ia tidak paham apapun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tahu-tahu saja ia selalu tersenyum saat melihat sosok Chanhee lewat jendela kamarnya. Ketika ia tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan menangis sekalipun Sunwoo tahu semuanya. Sesayang itu sampai rasanya ia baik-baik saja kalau Chanhee tidak membalas perasaannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, aku pulang dulu," lirihnya, kemudian mengecup kening Chanhee lembut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di dalam kamar.

* * *

Ia benar-benar terpaksa menerima ajakan Sunwoo tadi malam. Ia bahkan seolah biasa saja ketika Sunwoo dengan kurang ajarnya mengecup keningnya-ia hanya terbangun saat itu saja karena Sunwoo tidak sengaja menyenggol lengannya. Seperti memang sudah keharusan Sunwoo untuk mengecupnya seperti semalam, padahal ia juga tidak begitu mengenal Sunwoo seperti halnya Haknyeon yang mengenal lama pemuda itu.

Baginya, Sunwoo hanya seorang bocah SMA tingkat akhir yang berisik, yang selalu mengganggunya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ketika ia bangun tidur saja Sunwoo langsung menempelkan wajah belernya di kaca yang mau tidak mau bisa dilihat jelas oleh Chanhee.

Rumah mereka itu sebelahan, jendela kamar mereka juga berhadapan, jadi sekalipun Chanhee bersembunyi di mana saja di dalam kamarnya, Sunwoo akan tetap bisa melihatnya. Tidak jarang juga Sunwoo akan melemparinya sesuatu seperti coklat atau permen ketika melihat jendelanya terbuka lebar. Ia juga yakin kalau Sunwoo pernah melihatnya dimarahi lalu menangis di dalam kamar.

Ia tidak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja terkadang Sunwoo terlalu berlebihan. Ia ingat dulu Sunwoo pernah hampir nekat melompat dari kamarnya ke kamar Chanhee, tapi tidak jadi karena ternyata Chanhee menutup rapat jendelanya dan Chanhee yakin Sunwoo masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal sekaligus geli.

Baru saja ia hendak keluar dari kamar, ibunya sudah masuk lebih dulu. "Oh, Sayang, kau sudah selesai?"

Chanhee mengangguk bingung. "Kenapa, Bu?"

"Sunwoo menunggu di bawah. Ayo cepat, katanya dia mau mengantarmu ke kampus hari ini."

"Hah?!"

Untuk apa bocah itu mengantarnya ke kampus hari ini? Apa anak itu tidak sekolah? Tuh kan! Pagi harinya yang cerah harus rusak hanya karena seorang Kim Sunwoo yang kurang ajar. Dan bayangan tentang diri Sunwoo yang mengecup keningnya masih terekam jelas di kepalanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Chanhee mengikuti ibunya ke bawah. Di bawah sana, ia bisa melihat Chanhee sedang bergurau dengan ayahnya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Sunwoo memegang perutnya begitu.

Tunggu, kenapa ia merasa seperti ditunggu oleh seorang pacar?

Kalau sudah kesal begini ia jadi tidak punya nafsu makan. Ia mengambil roti isi yang sudah dibuat ibunya, berpamitan pada orangtuanya dan melenggang pergi keluar rumah, tanpa mempedulikan Sunwoo yang menatapnya heran.

Sunwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung kalau sudah begini. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk ikut pamit pada kedua orangtua Chanhee dan mengikuti pemuda itu keluar rumah. Matanya menatap Chanhee yang sedang menggerutu kesal, jangan lupakan kakinya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Kak, tunggu! Kenapa aku ditinggal?"

"Kenapa kau ke rumahku?" Tanyanya yang sedetik yang lalu sedang memainkan ponselnya. Pandangannya teralih lagi pada Sunwoo yang saat ini sedang memakaikannya helm lalu mengaitkannya. Serius deh, kenapa bocah ini sampai memakaikannya helm? Lalu kenapa dirinya malah diam saja?

"Aku libur hari ini. Mau mengantarmu," balas Sunwoo dengan menepuk bagian atas helm, memberi isyarat pada Chanhee untuk naik ke boncengan.

Chanhee menghela napas dalam. Ia memukul bahu pemuda itu cukup keras sebelum akhirnya naik ke boncengan. "Turunkan aku di halte, jangan masuk kampus."

Sunwoo menelengkan kepalanya. Senyum miring tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Aku yang menyetir, jadi kakak diam saja, jangan banyak mengaturku."

 **TBC**

Ada gak sih yang ngikutin ini?._.

Love,

Tinkxx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bocah

(Tinkxx)

– Sunwoo x Chanhee/New –

– **Bocah –**

–

"Sunwoo! Kan aku bilang jangan masuk ke kampus!" Pekik Chanhee bingung ketika Sunwoo dengan seenaknya memasukkan motornya melewati gerbang kampus. Tanpa sadar kepalanya dibiarkan menyandar pada punggung Sunwoo yang masih menyetir, menutupi wajahnya dengan _hoodie_ Sunwoo yang kebesaran. Ia cuma tidak mau muncul skandal yang mengatakan dirinya diantar anak SMA dengan naik motor.

Sunwoo sendiri cuma diam dan fokus mengendarai motornya. Tidak peduli juga kalau Chanhee memarahinya nanti. Chanhee kalau marah itu lucu dan Sunwoo suka kalau melihat wajah manis Chanhee memerah menahan emosi. Makin cantik katanya.

Sesampainya di depan gedung fakultas, Sunwoo menghentikan motornya dan Chanhee langsung turun, meletakkan helm milik Sunwoo di bangku taman yang ada disana. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih pemuda itu meninggalkan Sunwoo yang masih memarkirkan motornya. Ketika sadar Chanhee sudah tidak ada dihadapannya, Sunwoo merengut kecewa. Padahal masih ada sesuatu yang mau ia katakan pada Chanhee.

Dengan lesu ia berjalan ke kantin kampus, membeli sesuatu untuk menemani waktunya menunggui sang pujaan hati.

Ya setidaknya Sunwoo sadar perasaannya pada Chanhee bukan sekadar main-main. Dan ia memang berniat untuk menunggu Chanhee sampai pemuda dengan suara lucu itu pulang, sekalipun pulangnya malam pun ia rela menunggu.

Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ia tidak mau kakak kesayangannya itu pulang dengan seseorang bernama Kevin atau siapapun itu.

Kata Haknyeon mereka dekat, maka dari itu mulai sekarang ia tidak boleh lengah untuk mengawasi Chanhee, termasuk tidak boleh telat untuk menjemputnya.

* * *

"Siapa anak tadi?" Kevin bertanya heran pada Chanhee yang sudah mendahuluinya. Tapi Chanhee tidak mau repot-repot menoleh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kevin yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

Lagipula ia baru saja datang dan Kevin sudah mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang siapa yang mengantarnya, lalu apa hubungannya. Ya, itu kan bukan urusan Kevin tentang siapapun yang mengantarnya.

"Chanhee, aku tanya dia siapa," ulang Kevin lagi yang kali ini sudah ada di hadapan Chanhee. Rautnya berubah serius, tidak ada senyum lucu yang biasa muncul di wajahnya. "Aku cuma mau tahu,"

Chanhee menghela napas. Ia menyentuh lengan Kevin dan menepuknya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya," ucap Chanhee sembari menyentuh rambut Kevin yang berantakan. "Tapi, ya, dia cuma orang asing yang kebetulan mau mengantarku, Kev."

"Orang asing? Namanya? Kelihatannya dia masih SMA." Kevin mengerutkan alisnya heran. Kembali ia mengejar Chanhee yang lagi-lagi mendahuluinya. Ia mencoba merangkul pundak pemuda kecil itu, tapi langsung ditepis olehnya dan menatap sengit dirinya. Jari telunjuknya teracung di depan mata Kevin dengan bibirnya berkata ' _don't touch me_ ' tanpa suara.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya? Anak SMA?"

"Kalau tidak tahu diam saja, Kev! Aduh, ini masih pagi kenapa kau berisik sekali?!" Keluh Chanhee dengan tangan yang memukul Kevin berulang kali. Serius, saat ini ia terlalu sensitif kalau ditanyai tentang seorang Kim Sunwoo, yang berkulit tan, yang suka menempelkan wajah belernya di jendela dan suka seenaknya melemparinya permen. Ia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pemuda itu, kalaupun ada mereka cuma sebatas tetangga yang tidak akan pernah akur.

Kalau tidak akur kenapa ia mau saja diantar pulang kemarin malam? Kenapa dia diam saja ketika Sunwoo mengecup keningnya?

Chanhee menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia meninggalkan Kevin yang masih berteriak memanggilnya. Membuat Kevin entah bagaimana merasa terkhianati. Jujur saja ia penasaran sekali dengan sosok ber _hoodie_ yang kelihatan belum mandi (bahkan cuci muka) yang dengan seenaknya mengantar Chanhee.

"Siapa, sih, bocah tadi?"

* * *

Sepanjang kelas pikirannya tidak fokus pada apa yang dikatakan dosen. Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa fokus kalau Sunwoo terus-terusan mengiriminya pesan, bayangkan saja tiap 10 menit pasti akan ada pesan dari Sunwoo, menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting dan tetap mengiriminya pesan sekalipun ia tidak membalas pesannya.

Kevin sendiri ikut merengut kesal karena melihat Chanhee yang tidak fokus pada dirinya ketika ditanya. Kevin tidak suka kalau diabaikan dan temannya ini dengan tega mengabaikannya hanya untuk melihat ponselnya berulang kali.

Tapi, karena ia pengertian ia diam saja, tidak mau mengganggu Chanhee yang kelihatannya sedang _badmood_.

"Apa, sih, yang kau lihat sampai serius seperti itu?" Tanya Kevin sembari menopangkan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya.

Chanhee menoleh, mendecih pelan sebelum membalas ucapan Kevin. "Orang iseng mengirimiku pesan sebanyak 12 kali dalam waktu 2 jam."

"Gila, Chan, kau benar-benar populer," desisnya pelan ketika sadar dosen mereka memperhatikan.

Chanhee semakin merengut. "Kau pikir aku tidak gila dikirimi pesan begini banyaknya? Lagipula, siapa yang populer, sih?!"

Chanhee hanya merendah tentu saja, seantero fakultas pun tahu jika ditanya tentang dirinya walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan. Karena meskipun wajahnya manis dan nilainya yang selalu di atas, tapi Chanhee terkenal juga dengan sifat pemarahnya yang kadang menjengkelkan semua orang.

Tapi, ya, Chanhee tidak peduli selama ia masih bisa kuliah. Temannya hanya Kevin dan Changmin pun tidak masalah.

Ia menoleh bosan pada Kevin yang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Telunjukkan menusuk pipi gembil Kevin berulang kali. "Nanti pulang ayo makan," ajaknya setengah berbisik.

Kevin tertawa pelan, menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja tanpa bertanya. Membiarkan Chanhee bernapas lega karena Kevin menerima ajakannya. "Mau makan apa, Kev? Aku, sih, mau ramen, tapi kupikir kau sudah bosan makan ramen terus."

Lagi-lagi Kevin tersenyum. "Apapun itu asal bersamamu aku bersedia, Chanhee."

Untung saja Kevin itu temannya. Untung saja ia sudah kenal Kevin luar dalam. Kalau tidak ia akan _blushing_ parah hanya karena kalimat tadi.

Tepat setelah ucapan Kevin yang terakhir, dosen mereka menutup kelas untuk hari ini dan Chanhee langsung buru-buru memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Langsung pulang mau makan atau kemana dulu?" Tanya Kevin sedikit berteriak ketika sadar kalau Chanhee sudah mendahuluinya. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya, menoleh pada Kevin ketika ingat sesuatu yang dikatakan pemuda itu padanya kemarin. Dagunya menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Walimu, kemarin kau bilang mau menanyakan sesuatu padanya?"

Kevin menepuk keningnya karena lupa pada niatannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada dosen walinya. Chanhee terkekeh, kemudian menepuk lengan Kevin pelan. "Aku tunggu di luar." Dan Kevin mengangguk sebagai balasannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanhee yang melanjutkan jalannya.

Baru dua langkah jalan, ia sudah kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa dia masih disini?" Chanhee mengerutkan keningnya kaget melihat Sunwoo di depan gedung fakultasnya-masih sama dengan penampilannya pagi tadi. Padahal tadi saja ia yakin kalau Sunwoo belum mandi sama sekali, bahkan ia ragu kalau bocah itu sudah mencuci wajahnya.

Ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Kevin yang masih mengobrol dengan dosennya. Dengan pelan ia berjalan menjauhi Kevin, kemudian ketika sudah dekat dengan Sunwoo, tangannya menarik _hoodie_ pemuda itu dengan kasar. Untungnya Sunwoo tidak terjungkal atau berteriak histeris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak pulang? Kau pasti belum mandi!" Chanhee mencercanya dengan wajah bersungut marah. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, mencoba bersikap marah tapi malah terkesan lucu di mata Sunwoo.

Mata Sunwoo berbinar ketika tahu kalau Chanhee memperhatikan penampilannya. "Kakak kok tahu aku belum mandi? Perhatiin aku ya," ujarnya jenaka sembari menutupi mulutnya takjub.

Chanhee merengut kesal. "Aduh, pulang sana!" Teriaknya keras, tapi malah semakin membuat Sunwoo cengengesan di tempatnya. Ia mencoba mendekati Chanhee, tapi pemuda itu malah menjauhinya seakan-akan ia adalah wabah penyakit yang harus dijauhi.

"Jangan dekati ak–"

Belum selesai ia berkata, seseorang yang berlari menabrak tubuhnya sampai membuat dirinya oleng dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Sunwoo tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecilnya.

Chanhee mematung merasakan kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada seorang bocah SMA, maksudnya kenapa dadanya bisa bidang sekali sedangkan dirinya yang lebih tua saja tidak bisa sebidang itu. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan seperti apa tubuh Sunwoo jika tidak berbalut _hoodie_ nya. Dan entahlah, kenapa ia merasa nyaman bersandar pada dada seseorang sekalipun posisinya sangat tidak mengenakkan?

Sunwoo tersenyum melihat Chanhee yang ceroboh. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada sisi wajah Chanhee. "Tadi marah-marah terus sekarang bersandar di dadaku? Kakak oke?" Bisik Sunwoo tepat di telinga Chanhee. Sedangkan Chanhee sendiri cuma terdiam dengan tangan mencengkeram erat lengan Sunwoo, apalagi ketika tangan pemuda itu dengan kurang ajarnya turun ke pinggangnya.

"Sun–"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Kak." Sunwoo tertawa ketika mengatakannya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kepala Chanhee dengan tangan yang beralih memegang lengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Dengan tidak sopannya ia menepuk puncak kepala Chanhee dengan pelan lalu mengelusnya lembut. Ia menggandeng tangan Chanhee yang masih diam mencerna segala sesuatu sentuhan yang diberikan Sunwoo padanya. "Ayo pulang."

Dan Chanhee hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya selagi membalas genggaman tangan Sunwoo.

Melupakan janjinya dengan Kevin untuk makan hari ini.

 **TBC**

Iya tau ini saya anggurin lama sekali huahaha. Dan ngebosenin karena saya bingung mau gimana wkwk.

Love,

Tinkxx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bocah

(Tinkxx)

– Sunwoo x Chanhee/New –

– **Bocah –**

–

Chanhee menghela napasnya pasrah ketika tahu dirinya menurut begitu saja ketika diajak pergi oleh Sunwoo. Dengan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya, ia menatap tetangganya itu dengan malas. "Harusnya aku kabur, kenapa aku malah disini bersamamu?"

Sunwoo meringis. "Karena kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama, Kak," ucapnya sembari mengambil kue dengan bubuk gula diatasnya, meraupnya kasar sampai bubuk gulanya menyebar kemana-mana. Dan Sunwoo tertawa melihat dirinya yang seperti itu, menurutnya itu lucu dan ia mengulanginya lagi karena Chanhee yang ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti ketika bubuknya masuk ke hidung.

"Kak, hidungku gatal," rengeknya yang cuma membuat Chanhee merinding geli mendengarnya.

"Salah sendiri!" Bentak Chanhee cukup keras sampai pengunjung lain melihat mereka. Tangannya ragu untuk membantu, malah ia malas sekali untuk sekadar menyentuh Sunwoo. Tapi melihat Sunwoo yang kesulitan mau tidak mau membuatnya iba dan akhirnya menarik lengan pemuda itu ke kamar mandi, yang untungnya kosong.

"Turunkan tanganmu, biar aku yang membersihkan wajahmu," kata Chanhee yang sudah siap dengan tisu basah miliknya. Untungnya tinggi Sunwoo dan dirinya itu sama, jadi ia tidak harus repot-repot mendongak atau mengulurkan tangan ke atas untuk menjangkau wajahnya.

"Makanya lain kali jangan makan bubuk gula seperti itu lagi." Chanhee berucap yang cuma dibalas anggukan patuh dari Sunwoo. Perlahan ia mengusap bagian mata Sunwoo yang terkena bubuk gula sampai tangan Sunwoo menghentikannya. Pemuda itu berkata, "Tapi itu tadi lucu, Kak."

"Lucu?" Chanhee mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kakak senyum ketika aku melakukannya, jadi kupikir aku lucu dan melakukannya lagi."

Chanhee tertawa pelan. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa kalau saat ini Sunwoo terlihat sangat polos dengan satu matanya yang berbinar dan satu mata yang masih tertutup karena tangan Chanhee yang membersihkan daerah itu. Ia bahkan tidak menolak ketika Chanhee menekan pipinya terlalu kuat. Ia mendengus. "Kau bodoh, Sunwoo, bodoh."

"Bodoh apanya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu bodoh."

"Tapi aku melakukannya karenamu, Kak," kata Sunwoo pelan dengan tangan yang mengucek matanya yang baru saja dibersihkan. Ia menatap Chanhee yang sedang membersihkan tangannya di wastafel, menatapnya melalui kaca. Chanhee yang merasa diperhatikan pun mendongak dan tersenyum pada Sunwoo, melalui kaca juga.

Suasana jadi aneh dan Sunwoo benar-benar canggung hanya karena dapat senyuman dari seorang Choi Chanhee.

Lama mereka terdiam di dalam kamar mandi–sebenarnya Sunwoo sudah selesai dengan urusannya, hanya saja Chanhee masih sibuk merengut sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya. Jangan tanya Sunwoo kenapa Chanhee mendadak seperti itu, ia tidak mau bertanya, takut dimarahi.

Tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya dipegang dan ia hampir menjerit ketika Chanhee menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu cuma menganggukkan kepalanya dan menoleh sebentar untuk berkata, "Matamu merah, ayo pulang, kau pasti mengantuk."

"Tapi, Kak, makanan kita?"

"Nanti biar Eric yang ambil kesini, aku sudah bilang ke kasirnya."

Sunwoo menahan tangannya yang otomatis membuat Chanhee tersentak ke belakang dan hampir jatuh kalau saja tangan Sunwoo tidak menahannya. Ia merasa aneh karena Chanhee yang biasanya tidak pernah meninggalkan makanannya, hari ini malah pergi begitu saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanhee sedikit kesal karena tautan tangan mereka yang terlalu erat-Sunwoo yang menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan pelan, Sunwoo balik menarik Chanhee keluar kafe. Yang ditarik cuma diam, tidak tahu kenapa dirinya diperlakukan begitu. Setelah sampai di parkiran motor, Sunwoo memakaikan helm Chanhee dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk naik, tapi Chanhee menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa? Aku berbuat salah?"

Sunwoo mengurungkan diri untuk naik ke motornya. Ia terdengar menghela napas dan Chanhee sedikit takut kalau saja Sunwoo tiba-tiba marah padanya. Ayolah, jelas saja ia takut, Sunwoo punya tampang yang menyeramkan kalau marah, sekalipun dirinya belum pernah melihat bocah itu marah.

Perlahan, Sunwoo menurunkan kaca helmnya, ia menarik pinggang Chanhee agar mendekat padanya. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni Chanhee yang turun menutupi sebagian matanya. "Kak Kevin menunggumu? Kau mau kita pulang karena Kakak mau makan dengannya, kan?"

Harusnya Chanhee lebih berhati-hati. Ia lupa kalau Sunwoo tahu segalanya dan bisa berpikir dengan cepat. Kalau sudah begini, ia mau bagaimana? Ia seperti tertangkap basah karena ketahuan berselingkuh, padahal Sunwoo bukan siapa-siapanya dan Kevin hanyalah teman yang dengan tega ia tinggalkan demi bocah ini.

Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum menahan tangan Sunwoo yang semakin bergerak di wajahnya. "Aku ada janji lebih dulu dengan Kevin, tapi kau malah menarikku kemari."

"Kenapa Kakak diam saja tadi waktu kuajak kemari?" Tanya Sunwoo sembari berdecak kesal. Ia kesal karena ia pikir sudah berhasil membuat Chanhee patuh padanya, tapi ternyata Chanhee masih memikirkan orang lain. Ya memang kau siapa sampai ada di pikiran Chanhee terus menerus?

Untungnya jalan sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat betapa dekatnya mereka dan bagaimana tangan Sunwoo dengan gemasnya bergerak di pipi gembil Chanhee, menepuknya lalu mencubitnya berulang kali. Ia jadi ingat kalau pemuda itu sering dibilang mirip salah satu karakter kartun ketika kecil.

Chanhee berdecak ketika cubitan di pipinya makin terasa. Dengan geraman marah ia menjitak kepala Sunwoo yang kemudian mengaduh kesakitan. "Antar aku kembali ke kedai ramen dekat sekolahmu!" titahnya tanpa menerima penolakan.

"Aku kan masih mau main sama Kakak," rengek Sunwoo tidak rela melihat Chanhee sudah siap dengan helm terpasang.

"Main di rumah kan bisa," ucapnya asal.

Sunwoo menggerutu, merutuki Kevin yang mengganggu waktunya bersama Chanhee. Dengan berat hati, ia memakai helmnya lagi dan menaiki motornya. Setelah itu menuju kedai ramen favorit Chanhee.

* * *

"Tidak ikut ke dalam?" Tanya Chanhee ketika turun dari boncengan motor Sunwoo. Ia menyerahkan helmnya dengan canggung.

Ia menunggu jawaban, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan kaca helmnya. Dengan iseng, ia menyentuh tangannya, meremasnya pelan cuma untuk membuat Sunwoo agar menoleh padanya.

Sunwoo merengut, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang."

"Aku belikan ramen ya nanti," tawarnya karena merasa bersalah. Tentu saja ia merasa begitu karena dengan seenaknya menarik Sunwoo keluar dari cafe tadi, yang secara tidak langsung artinya ia menolak tawaran makan siang bersama bersama Sunwoo dan memilih bersama Kevin.

Pikirnya kalau ia membelikan ramen, Sunwoo tidak akan marah lagi padanya.

Kalau saja mood Sunwoo tidak jelek, ia mungkin akan mengiyakan tawaran Chanhee, lagipula kapan lagi pemuda itu baik hati membelikannya sesuatu atau mengajaknya makan duluan. Tapi, ya ia cuma mengendikkan bahunya, mengelus puncak kepala Chanhee sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan pergi mengendarai motornya.

Iya, Sunwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu cuma tersenyum sebelum meninggalkannya. Membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

Mungkin dirinya memang jahat, tapi apa sejahat itu sampai membuat seorang Sunwoo tidak berkata apapun padanya? Ia berdecak kesal, kalau sudah begini rasanya ia mau pulang saja. Lagipula dimana si Kevin itu? Tadi katanya suruh menunggu disini tapi nyatanya yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Chanhee sendiri bukan termasuk orang yang suka menunggu, ditambah Sunwoo yang akhir-akhir selalu ada dimanapun ia butuh tumpangan. Makin malas ia menunggu, bukan levelnya lagi untuk menunggu bus di halte seperti dulu.

Selagi ia merengut sambil merutuki perasaan bersalahnya pada Sunwoo, suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menyapa indera pendengarannya. "Chanhee!" Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh dan mengatai Kevin dengan segala macam kata kasar yang ia tahu.

Kevin terlihat menggertakkan giginya dengan gemas, ia menghampiri Chanhee yang menatapnya dengan cemberut. "Aku menunggumu di kampus satu jam! Aku bahkan ke kamar mandi untuk mencarimu, kupikir kau stress karena tugas sampai mau bunuh diri disana."

"Berhentilah menonton acara-acara seperti itu, Kev."

Kevin tertawa geli. Ia menggamit lengan Chanhee, menariknya masuk ke dalam kedai, memilih tempat favorit mereka; di pojok ruangan dekat kasir yang dari sana mereka bisa melihat dapur kedai itu dengan jelas.

"Kemana saja kau tadi? Bersama Sunwoo, ya? Aku tadi lihat motornya," kata Kebin begitu ia duduk di kursinya. Memperhatikan pemuda bermarga Choi yang saat ini sedang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau dia teman Hyunjoon."

"Oh teman adikmu."

Kevin mengangguk seraya bangun dari duduknya untuk menyerahkan pesanan mereka pada pramusaji disana dan kembali lagi dengan cengiran lucu khas Kevin, yang diketahui Chanhee kalau Kevin sudah begitu artinya mereka akan dapat bonus satu mangkok lagi. Ia duduk kembali dan berkata, "Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Ternyata dia yang sering diceritakan Hyunjoon dan sering main ke rumah."

" _Btw_ , dia selalu sinis padaku," lanjut Kevin dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita dekat, mungkin?" Jawab Kevin ragu yang langsung ia alihkan untuk berterima kasih pada pramusaji yang mengantar minuman mereka.

"Hah?"

"Dia menyukaimu, sepertinya."

Chanhee menghela napas pelan. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminum coklat hangat yang ia pesan. Ia sudah biasa dengan pernyataan orang-orang yang dengan mudah mengatakan kalau mereka menyukainya, kalau mereka mencintainya, tapi kenapa ia merasa aneh kalau Kevin yang berkata begitu? Terlebih yang Kevin bicarakan adalah Sunwoo. Maksudnya ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya ia tidak mau percaya kalau Sunwoo benar-benar menyukainya.

Sekalipun kenyataannya Sunwoo memang terlalu terang-terangan mengungkapkan ketertarikan kepada dirinya.

"Apa alasannya menyukaiku?" Lirihnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kevin. Kemudian ia mendongak, menatap pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu dengan serius.

Tapi yang namanya Kevin ya Kevin, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah bisa serius sekalipun temannya sedang dalam dilema besar seperti ini. Dengan senyum jenakanya ia berkata, "Kata Hyunjoon cinta tidak perlu alasan."

Chanhee mendengus geli ketika Kevin menyebutkan nama adiknya. "Yakin Hyunjoon yang mengatakannya? Bukan dirimu?"

Kevin tersenyum canggung. Ia meraih gelas kopinya, menyesapnya sedikit. Hatinya mencelos entah karena apa.

 _Aku tidak perlu alasan untuk mencintaimu, Chanhee._

* * *

Chanhee galau, tentu saja. Gara-gara ucapan Kevin yang mengatakan kalau Sunwoo menyukainya. Sejak pulang yang ia lakukan cuma diam di kamar dengan tangan sibuk memegang novel yang tidak ia baca sama sekali. Salahkan Kevin yang membuatnya tidak fokus membaca.

Bahkan gordennya ia tutup rapat karena malas melihat Sunwoo di dalam kamarnya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sunwoo yang sedang bermain dengan adik kecilnya di dalam kamarnya.

Ia menghembuskan napas, memperbaiki posisi tidurnya sampai suara pintu terbuka membuatnya kembali terjaga. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sang Ibu yang tersenyum. Beliau menyerahkan kotak kue yang masih terbungkus rapi padanya dan dengan tega menyuruhnya ke rumah Sunwoo untuk memberikan kue itu. Ingin menolak tapi tidak tega, Chanhee kan penurut, tidak mau jadi anak durhaka katanya.

Ketika diingatkan sudah jam 10 malam, ibunya cuma mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan tetap menyuruh anaknya itu pergi ke rumah keluarga Sunwoo sendirian.

Oh ayolah, Chanhee tidak takut dengan malam atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu, ia cuma suka merinding kalau malam-malam jalan sendiri. Malah seingatnya, Sunwoo yang lebih penakut dari dirinya. Ia tahu karena dulu pernah diajak papanya Sunwoo jalan-jalan ke rumah tua dan Sunwoo mengompol saking takutnya. Padahal sebelumnya pemuda itu dengan percaya diri berkata, "Aku kan pelindungnya Kak Chanhee, Pa! Aku tidak takut dengan apapun, hantu sekalipun!"

Ternyata ia malah mengompol dan Chanhee yang harus mengurus semuanya.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Sunwoo. Dengan segera ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu, menunggu penghuninya untuk membukakan pintu. Juga dengan harapan kalau yang membuka adalah anggota keluarga Sunwoo yang lain, bukan Sunwoo sendiri. Karena ia masih merasa bersalah.

"Permis–"

Cklek.

Harapannya untuk tidak bertemu Sunwoo ternyata tidak dikabulkan karena yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Sunwoo yang hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan apapun. "Sunwoo?"

Sunwoo menoleh dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat Chanhee ada di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia menutup pintu rumahnya lagi dan semenit kemudian ia buka lagi dengan memakai pakaian lengkap, maksudnya tadi kan ia sama sekali tidak pakai baju-cuma celana pendek. Ia pikir yang mengetuk pintu tadi kakaknya, bukan kesayangannya. Eh.

Tapi tetap saja bagi Chanhee, Sunwoo akan tetap dekil kalau di rumah sekalipun pakai baju lengkap. Jangan lupa kalau jendela kamar mereka berhadapan, yang artinya Chanhee tahu segalanya, begitu pula Sunwoo.

Tidak, Sunwoo tidak pernah mengintip kok, kan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

"Oh, Kak? Tumben?" Sunwoo bertanya sambil menggaruk kakinya, kebiasaan kalau gugup katanya.

Chanhee terdiam sebelum akhirnya ingat tujuannya ke rumah Sunwoo. "Dari Ibu," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kotak berisi kue.

"Bibi? Buat apa?"

"Itu makanan!"

Sunwoo nyengir. "Oh? Oke. Masuk dulu, Kak?"

"Aku pulang, sudah malam."

"Katanya mau main?" Tagihnya mengingat perkataan Chanhee tadi siang.

"Kau sudah besar, mau main apa memangnya? Lagipula ini sudah malam, aku takut diculik kalau pulang."

Sunwoo tertawa renyah. Tangannya secara otomatis menyentuh surai halus Chanhee, mengelusnya pelan dan anehnya Chanhee tidak melayangkan penolakan apapun. "Rumahmu tepat di samping rumah ini. Kakak lompat dari jendela kamarku juga bisa," kekehnya semakin gemas. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kalaupun ada yang menculikmu, pelakunya cuma aku."

"Kau gila, Sunwoo." Chanhee memutar bola matanya malas. Menurunkan tangan Sunwoo yang masih nyaman di surainya.

"Alasanku gila itu karenamu, Kak."

Tuh kan, Sunwoo memang terlalu terang-terangan. Bodoh kalau dirinya tidak paham dengan apa yang selama ini diucapkan Sunwoo. Tiap gombalan dan segala macam perhatiannya. Ia merengut, menutup kepalanya dengan topi jaketnya dan beranjak dari rumah Sunwoo. "Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati. Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak."

Baru lima langkah Chanhee berjalan, Sunwoo menarik tangannya, membalik tubuhnya dan ia dihadapkan dengan wajah-tampan-tapi-dekil milik Sunwoo.

"Aku lupa sesuatu, Kak."

"Apa?"

"Semoga kita bertemu..." Chanhee menunggu, sedangkan Sunwoo cuma tersenyum sumringah.

"...dalam mimpi," lanjutnya yang kemudian bersorak senang karena berhasil membuat wajah Chanhee bersemu merah.

Setelah sorakan tidak penting Sunwoo, Chanhee berlari cepat menuju rumahnya, menutup separuh wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena gombalan tidak bermutu dari seorang Kim Sunwoo.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum, senang dengan kenyataan kalau Sunwoo bukan pedendam yang akan tetap marah padanya sekalipun ia campakkan begitu saja tadi siang.

 **TBC**

Well jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi sih sama fanfic ini, saya gak bikin konflik berat atau cerita yang rumit, malah ini lebay dan cenderung datar sedatar dadanya chanhee /digampar/

Saya bukan spesialis chaptered fanfic soalnya hehe.

Ini terlalu gimana gitu gak sih? Saya kok agak ragu gitu ya hehe.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
